Christmas Shoes
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Sort of songfic to the song 'Christmas Shoes'. Collins gets the chance to remind a store of anxious customers what Christmas is really about, through a song.


A/N: This is one of my favorite Christmas songs, and one of my favorite Christmas movies. I cry every time! This idea has been in my head since the season began, but it took the excitement of Christmas Eve to finally bring it out of me. I don't know if it's any good, but just thinking of the song made me cry, so...make sure to review and tell me what you think!

AU, Angel lives.

Merry Christmashanukkahkwanzaa!! Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!

* * *

**Christmas Shoes**

Collins stood in line at the department store, a big grin on his face as he pictured Angel's face when she opened his Christmas present to her the next morning. He'd looked hard this year, working right up to Christmas Eve, and had finally found the perfect gift. Now he just had to work his way through these last-minute crowds so he wouldn't be late to the party at the Loft. That would be a challenge…

Someone in the front of the line caught Collins's attention. It was a little girl, dressed in tattered clothes and clutching a new red and green scarf as if it was a bar of gold. She reached the front of the line and pulled out a jar of coins, scattering them over the counter with the air of someone in a desperate hurry. The cashier rolled his eyes and, looking bored, counted the coins quickly. A pang went through Collins' heart as he watched the girl's hopeful smile fall as the cashier said something to her, pushing her money back and dismissively turning to the next customer.

The child's face crumpled into tears as she began to trudge back up the line. When she reached Collins, he caught her by the arm.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked gently.

The girl took deep, heaving breaths and managed, "I-I don't-have enough to buy my d-daddy a p-present this Christmas. And h-he's dying. He m-may not m-make it to tomorrow." And her little voice dissolved into sobs.

Collins bit his lip. He glanced back at the counter, where the child had left the scarf. It reminded him so much of Mark…He knew Angel would understand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled wad of bills he'd meticulously saved over the year, and handed it to the girl. "Take this," he said softly.

She looked surprised. "You're – you're _sure_?"

"Yes," Collins said sincerely, "Go on, hurry!"

He felt a feeling of warmth seep through him as the little one stuttered her thanks and stumbled back up to the counter. After a moment, she scooped the scarf into her arms and raced out the front door.

Collins left the line and, after a brief moment of hesitation, jumped onto an almost empty display case, calling attention to himself immediately.

"Sir! Sir, you can't be up there!" a sales clerk called.

He ignored her. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment, please!" A hush fell over the crowd as all eyes fell upon the strange man who had jumped up among the stuffed animals.

"I have a story to tell you all," Collins boomed. "It's a story about a past Christmas, some years ago." He took a deep breath and began, "_It was almost Christmastime, and there I stood in another line, tryin' to buy that last gift or two – not really in the Christmas mood. And standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing 'round like little boys do, and in his hands he held a pair of shoes._"

The crowd was silent now, some smiling, others frowning disapprovingly. A few looked as if they knew what Collins meant by not being in the Christmas mood. He continued.

"_And his clothes were worn and old. He was dirty from head to toe. But when it came his time to pay, I couldn't believe what I heard him say…_" Collins took a deep breath, "_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see – she's been sick for quite awhile, and I know these shoes will make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight._"

Collins took his beanie off his head and held it tightly in his hands as he surveyed the faces before him. "_They counted pennies for what seemed like years, and the cashier said, 'Son, there's not enough here.' He searched his pockets frantically – then he turned and he looked at me, he said, 'Mama made Christmas good at our house, though most years she just did without, tell me, Sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes.' So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out. And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said 'Mama's gonna look so great!'_"

Everyone was giving Collins their undivided attention at this point. Several people were crying, or on the verge of tears.

"_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see – she's been sick for quite awhile, and I know these shoes will make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight._ _I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out! I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me – what Christmas is all about…_"

There was hardly a dry face in the store now, and more than a few people sang along softly as Collins finished the song.

"_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see – she's been sick for quite awhile, and I know these shoes will make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight. I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight…_"

There was a smattering of tearful applause as Collins stepped down from his perch on the display case. A good feeling had spread throughout the store, and there was a new burst of cheer and holiday spirit in every heart. The cashier now had a smile on his face as he greeted each customer and rung their purchases up.

An older woman stopped Collins as he headed for the door. "Sir, I want to thank you for your story. My whole family comes down for the holidays every year, and sometimes, like tonight, I get so busy that I forget what Christmas truly means. You've made me remember. It won't change the way I feel either way, but tell me – is that story true?"

Collins smiled. "Yes, ma'am, it is. You see – I was that little boy."

Nodding at the stunned woman, he left the store. He looked up and down the street, and then glanced down at his beanie. Knitted on the inside, barely visible so many years later, was a message.

'To my dear little Thomas. Merry Christmas! Love, Mom.'

The philosopher grinned as he replaced the hat on his head and headed for the Loft. "I love you, Mom."

_I want her to look beautiful, if Mama meets Jesus tonight..._

* * *

A.N: Any good? Review and win virtual Christmas cookies! 


End file.
